Besties
by AjStarlet
Summary: "You're my bestie, Draven," Beast Girl declared. And she really did declare it. GENDERBENT! BGxDrae/BBRae and some genderswapped RobStar. Oneshot.


**I'm halfway done w/ TTRFM but I LOVE genderbent BBRae and I'm crying a little from the adorableness so I made this.**

**KK?**

**P.S: I got the name 'Cyber' for female Cyborg from carrinth from deviantart. You should check their account out. :)**

**I chose Wildfire for Starfire because her little brother Wildfire would actually be a girl, and I can see her parents naming her that because she's the youngest male. :3**

**Enjoy!**

**:D**

* * *

**Besties**

Draven was close to hating his life.

It was bad enough that he had an demonic father figure. But noooo. _She _had claimed him as her best friend when he had just subtly laughed at one of her jokes when they first formed the Titans. _She _tried to get him to help pick out her clothes whenever they went out, and then pick on him when he snapped at her. _She _dragged him along to every store in the mall to help her.

Not Cyber, who was her best friend, or even Robin. But then again, Robin did obsess over Slada, her enemy and thought that there was no time to waste. But why did _she _not drag Wildfire, who'd be happy to help (too happy in Draven's opinion), to do that her?

No.

Beast Girl must have hated Draven with all of her heart to torture him like that.

Draven's cloak rustled as he began to warm up his tea, drumming his slender fingers on the countertop. And then that horrible moment, which Draven never saw coming, happened.

Beast Girl casually walked in. Her short green hair flounced happily as her emerald eyes lit up at Draven, who sighed when he heard her walk in. Beast Girl adjusted her black skirt which was attached to her purple top of the uniform, and greeted, "Hey, bestie!"

Draven almost dropped the kettle.

Bestie.

_Bestie._

Was this some kind of sick joke?

"What did you just call me?" Draven asked, firmly. He turned around, to see a nervous Beast Girl.

"I-I didn't know you hated that word." Beast Girl stammered.

Draven's eyebrow involuntarily raised. His teammate usually didn't care if he had gotten a little...snippy at her. Sure, Beast Girl would be scared of her, but when he got a little mad like this, Beast Girl ignored it and continued on with her annoying antics. But now it seemed as if she didn't want to trouble Draven. At all...And that wasn't normal.

"I am male." Draven stated, deciding to follow-up with her. "I am not a 'bestie'. You guys are all of my friends. And that's all."

"Soooo...Just friends..."

"Yes. No besties."

Beast Girl crossed her arms. "But you _are _my bestie. You're like a brother to me! Like a super close brother. Brother. Bestie brother. Brother bestie." Beast Girl continued on to blab about besties when something in Draven's mind clicked. _Brother. _Oh God, no. He thought he could control his attraction that annoying girl-Draven sighed, and blocked out Beast Girl's words.

When the green Titan saw Draven was done listening to her, she sighed and went into her room.

"He doesn't care that I FRIENDZONED him!" she cried. Silkie, a cute female larvae moth, crawled into Beast Girl's lap. "He should. He doesn't see I blush when I'm like 'oh what about this outfit,' and he gives a thumbs up. HE USUALLY JUST IGNORES ME AND READS EMO POETRY!" Beast Girl sighed a plopped down on her bed. "Why do _I _have to be attracted to mysterious men?!"

A knock on the door dragged Beast Girl out of her bed.

"Whaaat?" she groaned, to see Wildfire.

Wildfire's long-for-males red hair swooshed as he glanced nervously around. "I would not be surprised if Draven heard you rant about your relationship."

Beast Girl's eyes widened. "Well then..." What else does she say? She can only worry about Draven hearing that. And then she smirked. So, she decided to turn it around on Wildfire. "So...Robin got a new cape..."

"Oh yes," Wildfire chuckled in his deep voice. "Robin is most delighted to be wearing it. She even asked me to watch the flick of chicks with her!"

Beast Girl crossed her arms. "I thought you said on your planet that the males make the first move."

The Tamaranian's eyes cast downward. "It is easier on our planet. Not on yours." He sighed, and looked back up. "Well, friend, please do not continue shouting so loudly about your love life. Goodbye!"

And then she floated off.

Beast Girl shut her door, and decided to take a looong nap.

* * *

"Sooo," Cyber began, sitting on the couch beside Draven, who was silently reading. "Beast Girl said she called you her brother bestie."

Draven grunted.

"What do you think of that?"

Draven grunted.

"Why do you grunt so much?"

Draven grunted.

Cyber groaned, and crossed her arms. "Boy, are you that blind?" she snapped. Draven shut his book, and just dared for Cyber to continue. She did, much to his dismay. "When Terrance had joined the team-" Draven grimaced at _his _name. "Beast Girl kept on flaunting it all over that her and Terrance were an item. And Terrance didn't even agree that much!"

Draven arched and eyebrow. "And I should care why?" he insisted. "It's Beast Girl's life. I feel bad for her that she got her heart broken by Terrance. It happened to me to with..." _Malchiora, _he wanted to finish. Silkie's food bowl exploded as Draven tried to control his emotions. "But I know she feels closure with him after he saved us. So what is your point?"

"YOU EVEN HUGGED HER AFTER THAT EVIL WITCH DRAGON TRIED TO KILL US! AND HAD YOU SEEN BEAST GIRL'S FACE?!" Draven stared blankly at her. The robot girl rubbed her temples (one machine, one skin heh), and sighed. "Nothing. There's more examples I'd love to use, but I decided to use the biggest the first to see maybe you'd understand. It didn't work."

Draven rolled his eyes as Cyber walked off, in annoyance.

But it didn't stop Draven from thinking about it.

* * *

Nothing much happened after that, just Beast Girl annoying Draven, Cyber and Beast Girl playing video games, Robin trying to get out of awkward romantic situations with Wildfire, and Silkie going into heat. Which is very uncomfortable.

About three days later, Beast Girl had enough.

She was going to find out if Draven liked her back or not. She took a shower, shaved, pampered herself, curled her hair, looked at 78 make-up tutorials to strengthen her features, put a 'chic' ("Beast Girl...if the bill says that you bought another dress..." Robin had warned but Beast Girl had not cared) dress on, and heels, and tried to (but failing slightly because of the heels) strut out of her room.

Beast Girl walked into the kitchen, knowing where Draven was.

"Hello...bestie." Beast Girl greeted. She eyed the evil heels that made her walk as if she was physically disabled.

Draven stirred his tea, and looked up. "Don't call me-" His draw involuntarily dropped as he took one good look at Beast Girl's beauty. And then he shook his head out of the trance. Beast Girl smirked. "It's a Monday morning. And you are dressed as if you're going to a party. Why?"

Beast Girl's smile faltered.

One, he had dodged her glamour. Two, she didn't have an excuse on why she...

Actually, she did. And one that was annoying her for quite some time.

"BECAUSE!" she shouted, and Draven took a step back in shock. "BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU MY BROTHER AND BESTIE SO I COULD KNOW IF I WAS ANNOYING YOU THAT I WAS FRIENDZONING YOU! THAT'S WHAT SOCIETY SAYS BUT HOW SHOULD I KNOW? I'VE NEVER FIT IN SOCIETY. I SAVE THEM AND YET I'M A WEIRD GREEN FREAK THAT TURNS INTO ANIMALS!

"AND IF THAT'S NOT ALL, YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT ME! YOU PICK ON ME, IGNORE ME, MAKE FUN OF ME. IT'S LIKE YOU JUST...JUST..._Hate _me."

Silence over took them, and Beast Girl clutched the hem of the dress. _I hate this I hate this I hate this-_

"I do not hate you." Draven finally stated. "You are one of my closest friends. I thought you of all people would know that I'm just very quiet, and you're fun to mess with especially since you annoy me the most. And I can practically feel your hate on your dress radiating. I _am_ an empath, and even though I'm a boy, I know that you look beautiful in your dress."

Beast Girl's jaw did that anime chin drop. Oh yes it did.

Draven's lips curled as he grabbed his tea, and passed the green Titan, who was almost going into a comatose state of shock.

"And I never liked thinking that I was friendzoned either." He added.

Beast Girl slowly stopped slumping in surprise. "Yeah...it was awkward calling you my bestie..." She murmured meekly. "So does this mean we're a couple?! AND THAT WE CAN GIVE EACH OTHER VALENTINE CARDS AND EVERYTHING?!" She batted his eyes at him.

Draven sighed, and awkwardly patted her shoulder. "There, there, don't get too excited." He grumbled.

"Why did you just pat my shoulder in a weird way?"

"I thought since we're a couple that I should just hold you a little bit more."

"Ooh la la."

"Oh Azar."

* * *

THIS IS TOO CLICHE BUT I LOVE THIS COUPLE JFKDLJLKA.

Bye.


End file.
